smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart On A Sleeve
"Heart On A Sleeve" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It is during one of Empath's visits to the Smurf Village that Empath decided to ask a personal question of his fellow Smurf Hefty. "Fellow Hefty, where did you get that heart-shaped mark that appears on your right arm?" Empath asked. "Well, since you're asking, let me ask you...where did you smurf your star-shaped mark on your foresmurf?" Hefty asked. "This smurf assumes that this smurf was born with that particular mark, Hefty," Empath answered. "That's just how I smurfed mine, Empath, but I don't smurf of it as a smurfmark," Hefty said. "What makes you ask such a smurfy question about it, anyway?" "It's just simple curiosity that compels this smurf to ask the question, Hefty, and nothing more," Empath said. "This smurf senses that there may be something more to this mark on your arm than just identifying who you are among your fellow Smurfs." "Maybe it's just to show how much I love being a strong Smurf, Empath," Hefty said. "This smurf senses that you do take great pride in your strength, Hefty," Empath said. "And this smurf senses that you love to apply your strength in helping your fellow Smurfs." "What's wrong with that?" Hefty asked. "If anyone's going to show how much I care for you Smurfs, even a Smurf like you, I might as well show it by smurfing a mark like this on my arm...not that something like this really matters to an outsider like you." "Apparently we're not the only ones who bear such marks upon our persons, Hefty," Empath said as he watched Swimmer approaching them. "Swimmer Smurf? I haven't smurfed him with those fish marks before," Hefty said. "Excuse this smurf, fellow Swimmer, but this smurf and Hefty couldn't help noticing the marks that have appeared on your arms," Empath called out to get Swimmer's attention. "What, these?" Swimmer said, as he came over to show his marks. "Oh, I just smurfed them from Painter Smurf. He has this indelible paint that he smurfed out on my arms when I asked him if he could smurf a mark on me like you and Hefty." "You look pretty silly with those fish marks, Swimmer," Hefty said. "No more silly than you, Hefty," Swimmer said. "Anyway, you should think about smurfing another mark on your other arm if you want other Smurfs to know who you really are." "An artificial birth mark?" Empath said. "This smurf isn't sure that it's a good idea." "Well, it's not your body you have to worry about, Empath," Hefty said. "If I want to smurf another mark on myself, it's my business to smurf one, and I'll deal with what happens if I do smurf one." "Then this smurf will not stand in the way of your personal desire, Hefty," Empath said. "If you're willing to accept the risks and consequences, then you must make the decision for yourself." "It's not like I need your permission anyway, Empath," Hefty said. He walked off so he could go ask Painter to do a favor for him. "You want to me to smurf you a heart tattoo that matches the mark on your right arm, M'sieu Hefty?" Painter asked, repeating the very thing Hefty was asking for. "You do know that once I smurf the mark on you, you'll never be able to remove it even if you change your mind about it." "Of course I know that, Painter," Hefty said. "Just get it smurfed already." "Ah, très bien," Painter said, sighing as he went to get his palette with the indelible paints. Hefty sat himself on a rock while Painter carefully applied the paint in the shape of a heart on Hefty's left arm. "Aaah, that paint really stings, Painter," Hefty said. "Mais bien sûr, M'sieu Hefty," Painter said. "This is a special indelible paint. It's going to hurt when it's smurfed on the skin." "Thanks for smurfing me about it," Hefty said. "Hold still, I'm almost finished with the mark," Painter said encouragingly. And soon with a few more paintstrokes, he said, "Voila! It is finished!" Hefty looked at the mark that was painted on his left arm in the reflection of the mirror Painter had held up. "Wow! It smurfs just like the one on my right arm. Now nobody will ever know the difference between the two." "Oh, I am so very pleased that you like my work, M'sieu Hefty," Painter said, smiling. "Now you're truly smurfing your heart on your sleeves." Hefty flexed his left arm and looked at how the heart mark flexed with the muscle. "Still feels like I've been smurfed with a hot iron, though." "That will pass in time, Hefty," Painter said. "Before long, you won't even feel that it's there at all." "Well, time to smurf this off to the other Smurfs," Hefty said, smiling. "Thanks for the work, Painter." "Ah, mon plaisir," Painter said, watching Hefty walk off. He joined Empath and Swimmer as they were still talking about marks. "Smurf this out, Swimmer," Hefty said, showing off the new mark that was painted on him. "Hey, that's pretty awesome, Hefty," Swimmer said. "I bet that will make you smurf doubly strong." "This smurf doubts that an application of an artificial mark upon Hefty's person will ever give him the benefit of an increase of strength, Swimmer," Empath said. "You can smurf what you want, Empath," Hefty said. "I'm still going to show the village what I can smurf with my strength anyway." Empath sighed. "This smurf understands, Hefty." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath's past stories